


kari n pidh

by kawaphobic



Category: arta
Genre: Other
Language: Shqip
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaphobic/pseuds/kawaphobic
Summary: b-b-b-baka
Relationships: arta/reader





	kari n pidh

**Author's Note:**

> vdisni

ishte nji dit e nxehte vere dhe arta po punonte te parukeria si gjithmon. nderkohe djali i saj super twink learti po luante pubg me cerra klas t 4 si fmi i deshtuar q esht nderkoh q cimi ishte nisur per te pidhi robve.

mua mu desh t shkurtoja qimet e pidhit dhe parkueri arta ishte zgjedhja me e mir per kte!! nga mikeshat e mia eda bana dhe odeta kisha degjuar qe ti printe qimet 0.2 si floket e arbit kshuqe aty u nisa.

hapa deren dhe pamja qe pashe ishte madheshtore.

nje grua 150cm sa kari oikawas qendronte brenda, syt e saj blu rrezellites dhe floket e verdha shnderrinin ne driten 50lekshe te llambes q kishte ble te joena. buzet e saj roze si bussy oikawas dhe duart e saj te lehta qe ishin duke krehur floket e kujtimes, oh cpamje..

"h-h-h-h-h-hi" - mezi fola, bukuria e saj madheshtore me ngriu ne vend.

"b-baka pershendetje te parukeri arta si mund tju ndihmoj?" - syte e saj qeshen dhe desh vdiqa n vend

"a do ma lesh ta haj dhipin uwu" - mu rriten kofidencat edhe trasha zerin si arbi

"a-a-a-awoogah o-o-okay senpai" - tha ajo dhe ja rrasi nji shpull kujtimes q t cohej nga karrigia. ajo u largua dhe tani ngelem ne t dy n parukeri.

me kapi prej dore dhe nisem te shkonim lart ne shtepine e saj. kur hapi deren me zune syte nje krijese te shpifur, ajo e prezantoi me emrin "Leart". Cbudallik i shemtuar, mendova me vete. arta i dha nji sandwich per drek dhe si gjithmon e neglizhoi duke i then t zhdukej. ai u nis te shtepia e shokut te tij m t shemtuar akoma, erdit, gati per ti nxir jeten familjarve t tij.

"oh yeah? you silly goose, you're so silly" - un thashe me nje buzeqeshje tinzare n ftyr.


End file.
